kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Berry Bean
"HE started it! He made fun of my cat powers and how my last name is Bean! He and all those other kids said I must give people bad gas or some stupid stuff like that! HE DESERVED IT! That good for nothing Rupert DICKSON!" ~Berry Bean, explaining why she beat up Rupert Dickson. Berry Bean is the 5-year-old daughter of Yang Bean and Scarlet Vargas in Gamewizard's universe. She inherited her mother's personality, and was born a werecat, as her mother was a werecat. Berry's cousin is Lilac Farley, daughter of Violet and Bruce. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Anger", Yang and Scarlet had to go to the school's principal's office for a meeting with Berry, after Berry got in a fight with Rupert Dickson and had him sent to the hospital. The principal was going to have her suspended, unless Scarlet went over to his place for some "catnip", to which Scarlet kicked him in the crotch, and he settled with Berry doing community service. Scarlet then took her outside the room, where she told her to control her anger, and that, if she wanted, Scarlet would get her enrolled into their friends' kids' school. They were then going to the hospital, so Berry could apologize to Rupert. Before they did so, the principal came back and wanted Scarlet to "ditch the Chinese zero and come with the sexy hero". As a result, Scarlet gave Berry permission to beat him to a pulp. In the one-shot "Apology", the prequel and sequel to "Anger", Berry Bean was shown attacking Rupert as he was bullying her. When they went to the hospital so she could apologize, Rupert revealed that he secretly thought she was cool. In the one-shot "Pouncing", Berry playfully tackled her father, Yang at the park. In the one-shot "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Rupert was shooting Berry and Lilac with a squirt gun, but Sunni Chariton stopped him and used mind tricks to make Rupert their slave. In The Son of Evil, Berry and Lilac were assaulted by Nerehc Onu, posing as Cheren. They later helped Cheren to catch Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. Berry and Lilac made a brief cameo in Anthony Ant, where they were tamed and ridden around by the tiny Anthony and Vweeb. Berry makes a brief cameo in The Gang, as one of many kids who escaped from Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. In Operation: SCARY, Berry and Lilac dressed up as dogs for Halloween, turning into real dogs when the Curse of Monsters was spread, and attacking Rupert Dickson, who turned into a cat. They were restored after the curse was reversed, as they proceeded to tackle and lick Rupert. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Berry and Lilac go with their moms when they are called to help find Rupert, who goes missing. They are sent to search Cleveland to find him. They discover him, Timmy, and Hikari shrunken at Gallagher Playground, with their army of Pikmin, but their cat instincts kick in as Berry attempts to eat Rupert. She almost manages to, but she snaps out of herself and discovers it was actually Rupert. Before Rupert can explain anything, he requests the catgirls to rush to Hendry Middle School after the army of Gallagher kids. They break into Hendry Middle School as Berry wrecks the place to find Shelly or Jessie, making her way to a pump room where Alexei Abramovici ambushes her. She battles and nearly beats him before Rodrigo Añorga starts playing his music and putting all the kids to sleep. Alexei is about to finish Berry when a kindergartener knocks him out and saves her, and Berry wakes up once Rodrigo is dealt with. They all escape the school, and while the Gallagher students return home, Berry and Lilac insist on bringing Rupert to his parents, and he complies. The two werecats bring Team Rupert to his house, but they spot a dog close by and, reacting to their instincts, chase the animal, abandoning the tinies. Lilac and Berry end up captured by James McGarfield and forced to be students in his school, under control of Bill Cipher. Battles *Berry vs. Rupert Dickson (one-sided; she pulverized him). *Berry vs. Principal Shocknbockn (one-sided). *Berry, Lilac, Vweeb, and Makava vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Berry and Lilac vs. Tiny Rupert, Timmy, and Hikari. *Attack on Hendry Middle School. **Berry vs. Alexei Abramovici. Relationships Yang Bean Yang is Berry's father, but not much is known about their relationship. Scarlet Vargas Scarlet is Berry's mother, and she inherited her cat powers and her bad attitude. Lilac Farley Lilac is Berry's cousin, a fellow werecat. The two love to play together. Rupert Dickson Rupert used to make fun of Berry's cat features before she finally decided to take revenge and get him sent to the hospital. Berry apologized for the attack, and Rupert was sorry for mocking her, so the two became friends. Berry and Lilac love to bug Rupert on regular occassions and Rupert returns the favor. Cheren Uno Berry and Lilac apparently really like their cousin, as they were excited to see him once (it was actually Nerehc). Appearance Berry has her mom's light-brown hair to her elbows, gray eyes, and black cat ears and tail. She wears a black jacket and blue shirt underneath, thin blue jeans, and black shoes. Her finger and toenails can stretch into silver, steel-like claws. At 20 years old, Berry wears a blue T-shirt, dark-gray khaki shorts, and black and white running shoes. Her hair is also in a ponytail. Gallery Berry.png|Berry at 15 years old. Berry 18.png|Berry at 20 years old. Berry.jpg|Chibi Berry with brown ears. Personality Berry has a pretty hateful personality like her mother, but she isn't evil. She loves to play with her cousin, Lilac, and the two love to bug Rupert Dickson. Berry also likes to eat little creatures, like bugs. When Berry grows older, she develops a love for running and jogging, going for regular runs around town and joining any marathons that are occurring. Powers As a werecat, Berry has her mother's powers. She can grow long, metal claws from her fingers and toes, and use them to climb. She also has fairly sharp teeth, and enhanced hearing and senses. However, being at a younger age, Berry can run incredibly faster than Scarlet. Weaknesses As a werecat, Berry can't swim. Also, she cannot control her animal instincts, such as when she sees a dog, she is tempted to chase it. Just as well, if a friend of hers were shrunken tiny, she would want to eat them like a bug. Stories She's Appeared *Anger *Apology *Pouncing *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant (cameo) *The Gang (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Berry is voiced by Elizabeth Daily, like her mother, and sounds like Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls. *Gamewizard named his new cat Berry after the character, similar to how Lilac's surname (Farley, and therefore Bruce's) was named from his previous cat, whom he also named Bruce. *Berry Bean can be considered Lilac's twin, therefore helping to carry the theme of the Interesting Twins' children being twins (already with Yin's children, Mason and Haruka). Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Bean Family Category:McCleary Family